Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Sagittarius gaiden)
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Untuk selanjutnya, Aiolos berjanji dalam hatinya untuk bangun lebih pagi. Karena apa yang sedang ditemui dan kejadian yang sedang dialaminya saat ini benar-benar membuat pemilik Gold Cloth Sagitarius itu ingin bunuh diri. *Parade Fic* /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humor / Adventure  
**Pairing :** Gorila X Aiolos (?)  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia aja deh. Pake bahasa Inggris terlalu ribet! #bilang aja emang ngga bisa  
**Disclaimer :**Saint Seiya hanya properti punya Om Masami Kurumada. Saia Cuma minjem tanpa bayar maupun dibayar.

**A/N: **Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author2 fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya"!. Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorila- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS. Kini kami hadir kembali dari hiatus untuk mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

**Summary :** Untuk selanjutnya, Aiolos berjanji dalam hatinya untuk bangun lebih pagi. Karena apa yang sedang ditemui dan kejadian yang sedang dialaminya saat ini benar-benar membuat pemilik Gold Cloth Sagitarius itu ingin bunuh diri.

ENJOY~

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Sanctuary kemasukan Gorila  
****(Sagittarius Gaiden)**  
by St. Chimaira –Kuo-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_Mari semua dansa denganku_

_Dekap aku dan hanyutkanku_

_Dengan irama yang menggoda_

_Kulepaskan hasrat dirimu_

Aiolos mengerutkan alis maksimal mendengar alunan tembang gaje yang cukup kencang dari arah Papacy. Berhubung Shura masih penggemar lagu reg (spasi) lawas dan Camus tidak pernah mendengar radio kencang-kencang, langsung dipastikan alunan musik itu berasal dari kuil Aphrodite.

"Dasar ikan goreng! Ngga bisa sopan dikit sama tetangga, ya?!"

Bangun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman, pemilik Gold Cloth Sagitarius itu sewot sambil menutup jendela kamarnya rapat-rapat, menahan resonansi suara dari suara yang bisa membuat gendang telinganya pecah dalam hitungan detik. Matanya bahkan belum terbuka sepenuhnya seperti telinganya.

Matahari sudah hampir di titik tertinggi, namun Aiolos masih ingin bergoler nyaman di atas peraduan. Maklum, dia tidur cukup larut di malam sebelumnya karena sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan pacuan kuda. Semenjak dunia damai, Athena makin pelit saja dalam hal keuangan. Kalau tidak mencari kerja sambilan, lama-lama seluruh kuil Zodiak bisa berubah fungsi jadi rumah kontrakan supaya para Goldies bisa membeli keperluan pribadi.

Lagipula mana mau sih, Athena membelikan mereka alat-alat duniawi? Dewi mereka selalu saja memberi beribu alasan kalau sudah menyangkut masalah materi.

Misalnya saja dengan alasan kesehatan, para Saint tidak pernah diberi alat komunikasi dan malah diwajibkan naik turun anak tangga Sanctuary yang jumlahnya tidak logis. Kalau untuk minta dibelikan HP saja sulit, bagaimana caranya mereka mau dibelikan produk otomotif? Karenanya dengan bangga, Aiolos sekarang memelihara seekor kuda yang setia menjadi alat transportasinya asalkan dibersihkan dan diberi makan.

Ah, mengingat soal bersih-membersih, Aiolos akhirnya sepenuhnya bangun karena teringat sesuatu.

"Apa sebaiknya aku mandi?" tanya Saint senior itu pada diri sendiri sambil menarik dan mengendus-endus atasan kaosnya.

Tentu saja Aiolos HARUS mandi, karena hari ini dia ingin mengajak adik tercintanya jalan-jalan ke Athen's road. Meskipun dia belum bertanya apakah Aiolia ada waktu atau tidak, Aiolos berharap hari ini mereka memiliki waktu bersama yang cukup intens.

_Kamu inginkan aku_

_Peluk aku_

_Cium aku_

_/_

_Kamu inginkan aku_

_Ingin bercinta denganku_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Konsentrasi Aiolos mendadak buyar mendengar lagu sialan itu sekali lagi. Kalau urusan hari ini sudah selesai, ingin rasanya dia membawa kudanya menuju kuil Pisces lalu menginjak CD player usang milik Aphrodite disana. Kalau perlu, lengkap dengan semua kosmetik Aphrodite sekalian.

Sudah cukup lama Aiolos heran dengan Camus, kenapa juniornya bisa tahan tinggal tepat di sebelah Saint yang kelainan _gender_ tersebut. Kalau hal itu terjadi padanya, dia pasti langsung bunuh diri dan minta Hades menghidupkannya kembali dengan konstelasi yang berbeda.

"Cukup! Gue harus mandi! "

Aiolos mengambil handuk dari lemari pakaian kemudian menentengnya ringan di bahu. Dia sedikit mengacak setiap kain yang tertumpuk sambil menimbang-nimbang pakaian mana yang lebih baik dia kenakan hari ini. Setelan capuchon dan bawahan Jeans tampak tidak buruk, lagipula semakin sore kota Athens akan semakin dingin, pikirnya lagi.

Senyum di bibir Aiolos memudar seketika saat tahu salah satu pakaian yang dicarinya tidak ada. Walau sudah membongkar hingga ke bagian lemari terdalam tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Padahal dia yakin sudah menaruh di tempatnya semula sehabis dicuci kemarin. Yang hilang adalah pakaian penting yang sudah selayaknya dipakai baik dia ada di dalam maupun di luar kuilnya. Yah, walau di dalam kuil terkadang dia tidak memakainya dengan alasan kenyamanan serta efisiensi seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Yap itu adalah...CELANA DALAM.

Sebetulnya ada banyak celana dalam yang masih bisa dipakai oleh Aiolos, Berbagai tipe, berbagai warna, juga berbagai motif. Begini-begini Aiolos termasuk orang yang cukup _fashionable_, hanya saja kurang gaul. Mungkin karena diantara Gold Saint lainnya dia termasuk yang tertua, sehingga secara tidak langsung terpaksa menjaga _image_. Dan berhubung yang hilang saat ini celana dalamnya yang paling favorit, pikirannya langsung gusar. Apalagi karena celana dalam itu pemberian dari orang yang sangat disayanginya. Kepanikannya naik hingga 300%.

Ditengah kegalauannya, Aiolos dikejutkan oleh suara seperti benda jatuh dari arah kamar mandi.

_BRAAKKK DUAGHHH_

"SIAPA?!"

Raut kurang nyaman mulai tergambar di air muka Aiolos. Tentu saja karena sedari tadi tidak terasa pancaran kosmo mengancam sama sekali. Kalaupun ada, auranya begitu kabur sehingga dia tidak sempat curiga.

Karena lupa menaruh tempat senjata panah kebesarannya, dia langsung menyabet tongkat golf terdekat. Kakak dari Saint Leo itu memang ada hobi bermain golf, sekalian mengajak kudanya berolahraga di padang rumput. Yang tahu rahasia ini cuma Saga, soalnya teman-teman sesama Gold Saint tahunya kulit Aiolos itu kecoklatan karena rajin latihan, bukannya main golf atau pacuan kuda. Kalau ketahuan, bisa-bisa Milo dengan mulut embernya langsung menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh sanctuary dalam waktu semalam.

"Siapa disitu...? Keluar!"

Irama napas Aiolos mulai berantakan. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandinya lalu masuk perlahan hingga telapak kakinya menyentuh dinginnya genangan air. Belum pernah dirinya kecolongan tamu asing di kuilnya selain Death Mask yang sama-sama Gold Saint. Itupun karena pemuda Italia tidak tahu diri itu ternyata mau diam-diam menukar alat-alat kebersihannya yang sudah rusak sepentingan kegiatannya mengukir mayat.

Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, bola mata kebiruan Aiolos hanya bisa menatap makhluk yang sekarang menginvasi kamar mandi sederhananya yang berisi _bathtub_, _shower_ dan sebuah ember. Benar, Makhluk!

Karena yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang adalah seekor GORILA.

Gorila?

Aiolos spontan cengo. Sempat dia menggosok-gosok matanya sebentar sambil mempertanyakan kewarasan otaknya. Masih belum puas, dia mencubit, menampar, bahkan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan stik golf di tangannya. Bukan karena Aiolos seorang masokis, sama sekali bukan. Tapi memang dia belum pernah kedatangan tamu yang asalnya dari kebun binatang maupun hutan lindung seperti yang dialaminya saat ini.

"Buset! Kenapa bisa ada gorila disini?"

Mulut Aiolos belum menutup sedari tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan seperti 'kenapa?' atau 'kok bisa?' keluar dan masuk ke dalam otaknya secepat roket. Matanya berkedip-kedip seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dipandangnya saat ini. Melihat hal itu sang gorila ikut balas berkedip, membuat Aiolos loncat mundur karena kaget.

"GRAAAAAAAAAOOOOO!"

Gorila tersebut tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk keras dadanya. Mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga. makhluk itu terlihat mulai tidak nyaman karena kedatangan Aiolos. Badan besarnya bergerak tidak beraturan, membentur beberapa alat mandi Aiolos hingga terjatuh, bahkan dengan ganas menginjak-injak benda yang berada di sekitarnya kakinya.

"Waduhhh! Ember gue satu-satunyaaaa!"

Saint senior itu langsung sedih melihat ember semata wayangnya kini menyandang gelar almarhum karena rusak diinjak oleh sang primata dengan tidak ber-keperibinatangan.

Belum lama berduka, fokus Aiolos beralih cepat dari ember yang sudah tidak berbentuk ember lagi pada benda yang sekarang berada di genggaman sang gorila. Terlihat sepotong kain yang diketahui celana dalam berjenis _boxer brief_ yang didominasi warna kuning dengan gambar Winnie the Pooh, salah satu karakter kartun favoritnya. Dan celana dalam itulah yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Aiolos.

"CELDAM WINNIE THE POOH GUWEEE!"

Diteriaki tiba-tiba, membuat gorila di hadapan Aiolos merasa terintimidasi. Tangannya mengayun bebas di udara, kakinya menginjak lantai kamar mandi bergantian sehingga ruangan berguncang. Membuat keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan, terpeleset genangan air, dan sukses tercebur tumpang tindih ke dalam _bathtub_ yang airnya belum dikuras dari kemarin oleh sang pemilik kuil.

"GYAAAAAAAA...! ...ahsdsdblublublubbbbfuahhh!"

"KIIIIIIKKKKK...! ...kiikiiiiblublublubbbb!"

Tubuh keduanya kini basah terendam air. Sang gorila yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa berenang, mengibaskan seluruh bagian tubuhnya ke segala arah. Salah satu tangannya menghantam dan meraih-raih Aiolos seakan pemuda malang itu sebuah tali penyelamat, membuat kepala korbannya terantuk beberapa kali ke dinding _bathtub_ karena gerakan liar gorila tersebut. Kalau ada sutradara film yang melihat mereka sekarang, dipastikan Aiolos akan langsung mendapat kontrak untuk syuting layar lebar sequel Air Bud. Sayangnya film Air Bud itu persahabatan manusia dengan anjing, bukan dengan gorila.

"Ahhh..hahh..hah...minggir loe... dari gue...hahh!" Beberapa teguk air tidak sengaja tertelan melewati kerongkongannya, sehingga Aiolos tersedak. Sungguh menyiksa.

"Heh, -blublub...—uhuk! ...balikinnn...!"

Benar-benar seorang Saint yang pantang menyerah. Dalam keadaan jungkir balik ala pemain sirkus pun Aiolos masih berusaha merebut kembali harta berharganya. Tubuhnya tidak melakukan gerakan terlalu heboh karena tidak mau mengambil resiko celana dalam kesayangannya rusak, lagipula dia masih berada di dalam _bathtub _penuh air, sehingga ruang geraknya terbatas.

Di sela-sela perebutan sempak dan penyelamatan diri masing-masing, tangan sang gorila menekan kencang salah satu bagian pribadi Aiolos dan menjadikannya pijakan agar dia dapat keluar.

"Barang gueeee! Aiolia aja belum pernah nyentuh bagian situuu...blublubb!"

Aiolos sudah tidak bisa mengontrol kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Sumpah serapah akhirnya lancar keluar setelah makhluk itu berhasil keluar dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan sang Sagitarius yang masih berusaha mencari oksigen.

Sambil memeras kaos dan celananya yang basah, Aiolos keluar dari kamar mandi, berlari mengejar penyusup kuilnya yang sedang menuju gerbang kuil. Disela-sela berlari, barulah dia menemukan busur kebanggaannya. Terlihat anak panahnya yang panjang tipis itu dijadikan pengganti jemuran, karena hari sebelumnya Aiolos malas menjemur pakaian di luar kuil. Tampaknya setelah ini Aiolos harus bekerja lebih keras supaya bisa menyewa pembantu, mengingat dia hanya bujangan yang kurang pandai mengurus urusan rumah tangga.

"Jangan kaburrr!"

Teriak Aiolos sekuat tenaga sambil melempar pecahan ember yang dibawanya dari kamar mandi. Setidaknya, benda plastik itu berguna untuk terakhir kali. Sang gorila menghentikan larinya untuk berbalik menghadap Aiolos yang sudah menjulurkan busur emas andalan. Tapi dia masih kesulitan melepaskan 'jemuran'nya dari anak panahnya, kesempatan ini dipakai sang gorila untuk bertahan.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr...!" gorila tersebut menggeram sambil mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan cerdik celana dalam yang dipegangnya dijulurkan ke ujung sasaran tembak. Aiolos menjadi serba salah melihat tatapan inosen Winnie the Pooh dari sempak yang terarah padanya.

"Oke..oke... gue ngga bakal bidik loe, jangan arahin Winnie the Pooh itu ke gue..!" Sang pemuda mengiba.

Aiolos yang merasa dirinya mulai gila karena bicara dengan makhluk beda spesies, akhirnya mencoba mengalah. Dia sudah tidak peduli lantai kuilnya basah kemana-mana akibat air yang mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Kaos dan celana pendek yang kini menempel di kulitnya membuat garis tubuhnya terekspos jelas dari atas sampai bawah. Apalagi karena dia tidak memakai dalaman apapun, Aiolos merasa agak risih karena tubuhnya –terutama bagian bawah- sangat tidak nyaman.

Walau pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang cukup menggoda iman, tapi sang gorila mesum berpegang teguh untuk tetap mempertahankan celana dalam bermotif Winnie the Pooh rampasannya. Samar, makhluk itu menggeleng menolak permohonan Aiolos. Sang empunya sempak melenguh kesal.

"Plis... Celana dalem itu berharga buat gue! Saga yang kasih! Kalo mau, gue kasih celana dalem yang lain deh!"

Gorila itu masih tidak santai, dengan kepalanya dia memberi tanda agar Aiolos menyingkirkan senjatanya. Aiolos menggeram, tapi akhirnya terpaksa menaruh busurnya dan anak panahnya di lantai. Tangannya menggenggam salah satu pakaian yang sempat tergantung bersama senjatanya.

_Great_, celana dalam Aiolia.

Muncul ide dalam otak Aiolos untuk menukar sempak kesayangannya dengan milik adiknya jika memungkinkan. Dilihat kembali celana dalam bergambar _pacman_ di tangannya sambil menggumam.

_Maafin kakak ya, Lia. Nanti kakak beliin yang baru deh..! Loe juga ngga tega kan, kakak loe dinistain gini. Loe adik yang baik deh! Lagian siapa suruh sempak loe ketinggalan di kuil gue..._

Berusaha kembali pada dirinya yang biasa, Aiolos mencoba untuk tenang. Tubuhnya bangkit berdiri menunggu instruksi sang gorila, juga mencari kesempatan untuk menumbangkan makhluk sialan tersebut. Dilihatnya sang gorila menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, mengibar celana dalam di tangannya seperti bendera.

"Gini deh, tuker gimana? Plis banget jangan ambil yang itu!" Aiolos juga mencoba mengibas celana dalam di tangannya dengan harapan gorila itu lebih pintar sedikit untuk mengerti maksudnya.

Tidak menggubris, makhluk primata itu malah sibuk bermain-main dengan celana dalam Aiolos. Ditarik-tarik dan diremas-remas celana itu seperti permen karet. Direntangkan lalu diremas lagi. Membuat Aiolos spontan menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya seakan bagian pribadinya benar-benar dipermainkan oleh sang gorila.

Melihat celana dalamnya diperlakukan tidak senonoh, muka Aiolos memerah. Antara marah atau malu, hanya Saint senior itu yang tau. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba kembali bersabar.

Demi janggut Zeus, demi harpa Apolo, demi apapun yang bisa membuat holy war batal. Di sela-sela kehidupannya yang sudah indah kenapa harus ada satu makhluk tengik yang harus merusak semuanya? Apa tidak cukup para dewa menurunkan sosok-sosok seperti Aphrodite atau Misty untuk menghancurkan sanctuary? Sekarang gorila mesum? Athena pasti sudah tidak sayang lagi padanya.

Aiolos yang sudah tidak tahan mulai menerjang sang gorila dengan kecepatan penuh seperti di film-film action. Dia melemparkan anak panahnya ke a rah buruannya yang tidak siap. Berhubung Aiolos itu dasarnya pemanah, bukan pemain lempar lembing, alhasil anak panahnya melesat jauh dan menancap di salah satu tiang. Untung saja pandangan gorila itu terus mengikuti benda panjang yang dilempar Aiolos sehingga pertahanan primata tersebut terbuka lebar.

"DAPAT!"

Dengan cekatan Aiolos berputar di udara ala _matrix_, lalu merampas barang berharganya dari jemari gemuk jelek gorila itu. Sayangnya pendaratannya tidak mulus berhubung banyak air masih tergenang di lantai kuilnya. Aiolos pun terpeleset, berputar-putar, kemudian dengan sukses menabrakkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Adudududuh~!" Dielusnya bagian belakang kepala yang ikut menjadi korban tabrak jatuh tersebut. Namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat celana dalam Winnie the Pooh tersayang sudah kembali di dekapannya. Disembunyikannya celana itu di balik punggung.

Sang gorila yang tidak terima, mendekati Aiolos dengan muka sangar. Tersirat kemarahan di wajahnya yang jelek. Aiolos masih tidak bergerak dari sana, dia hanya memperhatikan gorila tersebut dengan posisi terduduk. Perlahan tangan kasar sang gorila menyentuh kaki Aiolos, ke arah paha, naik hingga ke bawah perut. Bulu kuduk Aiolos mendadak naik.

_Demi Sabuk Orion! Gue emang belum punya jodoh tapi gue masih mau kawin sama manusia!_

Merasakan jari-jari asing mengeksplor kulitnya, jantung Aiolos berdegup kencang. Aiolos hanya bisa menahan nafas. Sekejap, celana dan kaos aiolos ditarik-tarik seperti anak kecil yang meminta permen pada ibunya. Jelas sang gorila masih berharap sempak kuning di punggung Aiolos menjadi miliknya. Dengan tenaganya yang kian melemah, Aiolos berusaha menyingkirkan dan menendang-nendang gorila yang tidak lebih dari setengah meter di hadapannya agar menjauh. Saat ini dia tidak membawa senjata apapun di tangannya, keadaannya pun sedang memprihatinkan. Kecuali...

_PLAKKKK_

Sebuah sempak bergambar _packman_ telak mengenai muka sang gorila. Sang gorilla mengambil lalu memperhatikan benda yang berani menginvasi mukanya. Diangkatnya celana dalam itu ke udara. diputar-putar hingga dia puas.

_Cepat pergi gorilla sialan! Pergi!_

Gorila yang tampaknya tidak jenius dalam membedakan tekstur itu menganggap celana dalam yang ada di tangannya sama saja dengan celana dalam yang sedari tadi dia pertahankan. Sempat Makhluk curiga karena Aiolos tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun, sementara sang pemilik sempak mati-matian tidak bergerak untuk mempertahankan celana dalam itu di balik punggungnya. Untungnya adu tatap-tatapan diantara mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena sang gorila akhirnya setuju untuk pergi. Selamanya, menurut harapan Aiolos sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Setelah gorila itu hilang dari pandangan, tubuh Aiolos mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. Dia jatuh menyamping di lantai kuilnya yang basah karena ulah sang gorila dan dirinya sendiri.

Lelah.

Kekuatan genggaman tangannya pada celana dalam di tangannya tidak berkurang. Sebaliknya, matanya ingin sekali terpejam. Dia lebih ingin tidur kembali daripada mandi dan berjalan-jalan. Membelikan adiknya celana dalam baru bisa dilakukan nanti sore setelah dia beristirahat saja.

_Kamu inginkan aku_

_Peluk aku_

_Cium aku_

_/_

_Kamu inginkan aku_

_Ingin bercinta denganku_

Tampaknya setelah bangun nanti, Aiolos berpikir untuk mengurus sesuatu dulu bersama kudanya sebelum dia pergi ke kota Athens untuk berbelanja.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** HAHAHAHAHAHA aduh maaf ya garing.. kriuk.. kriuk.. #makan kertas  
Awalnya bingung nih mau gimana namatinnya, secara Aiolos itu karakter cool-cool gitu dech.../disambit/  
Dan kalau kalian _aware_, sempak si Aiolos ini pernah disebut di salah satu karya Saint-Holic, **TREASURE OF HEAVEN**. Kalian wajib, wajib, wajin baca! #promosi

Fic ini aku persembahin buat para Gold Saint tercinta, baik dari Origin sampe Omega terutama Leo Aiolia (rasis). Sebetulnya aku pengen ambil Leo, tapi ngga tega nistain dia dengan jari ini... lagian harapan awalnya _Kenedict_-kun bisa ngambil bagian Lia, eh... ternyata orangnya ngga nongol2 #giles pake traktor

Semoga kalian menikmati fic parade sakit jiwa ini, dan semoga karya2 kami lebih asik dinikmati ke depannya. jangan lupa baca gaiden-gaiden lainnya ya!  
Salam, Ratu obeng! (?)

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
